Bong
by KBKB
Summary: SLASH RyanSeth. A bong, a porn tape, and a wet dream come true.


Rated: R for language and sex like stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Fox and its writers. Using them w/o permission. SlashE¦ boy/boy. Gay, underage. Just don't if you think or know you shouldn't.  
  
Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't watched.  
  
Description: Ryan/Seth. A bong, a porn tape, and a wet dream come true. Started writing this 6 weeks ago. Was supposed to be a 2-3 pages ficlet. Have no clue what happened. Couldn't get the two of them to shut up. Went from 2-3 pages to 20 pages. *Shrug.*  
  
Bong  
  
Seth had been obsessed with finding his dad's bong ever since that first night he had mentioned looking for it to Ryan. But so far, he had been unsuccessful.  
  
Hence why the two of them were now standing in the garage, going through box after box of old junk that belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, looking for something they weren't even one hundred percent sure existed. Ryan wasn't even sure why they were looking for it, it wasn't like Seth smoked pot, or at least Ryan was pretty sure he didn't. What did Seth want it for?  
  
But, he really wanted to find the thing, so Ryan hung back, mostly standing guard in case Seth's parents decided to come home from their weekend getaway oh say, Ryan looked at his watch, 36 hours earlier than they had planned, as Seth searched through the boxes. Seth kept urging Ryan to help him, but Ryan felt very weird about going through other people's belongings.  
  
Ryan leaned against the garage wall, watching Seth work; wondering what the two of them were going to do home alone all weekend. He had to work the Saturday lunch shift tomorrow and Seth had a few sailing lessons planned for that time period, but otherwise the weekend was completely free. Maybe there'd be a party somewhere... maybe he'd get to see Marissa. He closed his eyes and stifled a sigh. He really needed to get over her and move on to someone else. Waiting for her to make up her mind on whether or not she wanted to be with Luke was wearing his patience thin. And not exactly because Ryan was dying to make Marissa his girlfriend, but because the whole time he had been living in Newport he had been practicing a type of forced abstinence. And he wasn't very happy about it. One more night with just his hand and a bottle of lube and he was going to go nuts. Maybe he really should forget Marissa and move on to some girl he really didn't care about as much, but knew he could get some from. It was to bad it would be very rude to Seth to take up Summer's offers. Otherwise he'd be all over that hot little brunette. But he valued Seth's friendship above anything else he had here in Orange County, and it was not worth losing that to get his rocks off with some hot girl. So, he supposed it was back to his hand. Ryan stifled another sigh.  
  
"Dude!" Seth exclaimed, breaking Ryan out of his musings. "Dude! Look at this!"  
  
Thinking Seth had finally found the bong; Ryan turned his gaze lazily towards Seth.  
  
Seth wasn't holding up any form of pot paraphernalia Ryan was familiar with however. He was holding up videotape. And as Ryan came closer to look at it he saw that it was a porn videotape. The cover showed two striking, naked young girls, tongue kissing and groping each other. The title read Same Sex Sexplorations. It looked like the expensive kind, not like the ones Trey always had, where they were obviously shot with a home video camera, but the kind that had a budget and a real camera crew. Ryan was impressed.  
  
"Dude!" Seth said for a 3rd time. "Lesbian porn. I never knew my dad was so kinky." But then he got a disgusted look on his face. "Gross. Oh, gross."  
  
Ryan glanced over at the box Seth had pulled the tape out of. Like all the other boxes in the garage it was labeled with either the name Sandy, Kirsten, or Seth. However, this box did not read Sandy written clearly in black marker, it said Kirsten. He pointed to this. "Hey Seth, I don't think you have to worry about your dad being kinky. Look here, I don't think it's his."  
  
Seth glanced down at the box's name and looked as though he was about to be sick. He dropped the box on the floor where it hit with a clang.  
  
Ryan reached down and retrieved the tape and went to put it back in the cardboard box Seth had gotten it out of. When he looked inside, he saw a few other amusing items, a vibrator, a box of edible underwear, and some glow in the dark condoms. When he poked a little further, he also found a stack of birthday cards, all proclaiming a very happy fortieth birthday to Kirsten. "Seth..." Ryan said slowly, a smile playing across his face. "Don't get all freaked out. These are gag gifts, from your mom's 40th birthday. I bet her friends gave them to her. Women do that to each other on occasions like that all the time. My mother's sister and cousins gave her stuff like this when she turned 40 a couple years ago."  
  
"Gag gifts? Like it's a joke?" Seth asked, some of his pallor returning as he leaned over his mom's birthday box. "So she's not in to lesbian porn and battery operated masturbation?"  
  
"I severely doubt it." Ryan assured him, making to close the box back up.  
  
"No, no wait." Seth interrupted, reaching over to stop him. He grabbed the video and the glow in the dark condoms. "We should watch this."  
  
Ryan groaned inwardly. That would be all he needed, as if he wasn't a ball of sexual frustration as it was. Watching lesbian porn was not going to make matters any better.  
  
But telling Seth no was about as easy as outrunning a cheetah. So 20 minutes later they were sitting in the dark living room, with a few sodas and a bag of chips. Seth had changed, claiming it way too hot out for his jeans and tee shirt and now sat only in a pair of light gray cotton pajama pants. Ryan agreed he looked more comfortable, but with the hope that they might still be heading out for the night at some point, he kept on his jeans and wife beater (why'd Kirsten have to buy him other clothes? I hate seeing him in anything else. Shoulda just bought him a bunch more wife beaters in different colors. Like gray... could you imagine how absolutely petable he'd look in a gray wife beater? Please pardon the pause as the writer drools.)  
  
Seth put the tape on. And the two watched intently as the couple that had been on the front of the box started their scene.  
  
It wasn't too long before the action on screen was causing action in Ryan's pants. Despite the fact that the girls on screen were blond, his imagination was working overtime pretending it was Marissa and Summer licking each other all over like that instead. Like he had been afraid of, watching porn was only making his sexual frustrations worse. He tore his eyes away from the TV to look at his lap to make sure that his stirring erection was not too noticeable in his jeans. As a precaution, he grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap.  
  
"They don't breath." Seth muttered, slight laughter in his voice. "Smothering it isn't going to make it go away."  
  
Ryan felt his cheeks go hot. He looked over at Seth, who was looking right back at him, a grin on his face, and no pillow to hide the slight tent in his pants. He quickly darted his glance away when he saw that.  
  
"Ah, calm down Ryan. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Seth said in a voice still on the brink of mirth. "It's porn; it's supposed to get you aroused."  
  
Ryan didn't answer, but instead turn his attention back to the movie. The scene was ending; both girls were looking sedated, erotically sweaty and wrung out. The next scene was coming up and Ryan eyes widened in surprise when he saw whom the next couple were.  
  
They definitely were not busty blondes this time.  
  
No busts to speak of at all.  
  
No busts, but they had balls.  
  
And that wasn't implying they were gutsy.  
  
They were guys.  
  
Two of them.  
  
Kissing and touching each other on screen.  
  
"Turn it off Seth." Ryan instructed, looking over at Seth again to avoid looking at the TV screen, suddenly extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Why? It just got interesting." Seth responded, never taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Interesting?" Ryan stared at him. "Seth, its two guys. That's not interesting, that's queer."  
  
"Well what were you expecting with a name like Same Sex Sexplorations?" Seth asked, still watching the two men in the porn intently.  
  
Ryan tried very hard not to notice the fact that the tent in Seth's pants had grown. "From the look on the box I figured it was all chicks." He practically growled.  
  
"Nah, then it would have been called Lesbian Lovelies or something like that." Seth still hadn't turned to look at Ryan. And his hand was rubbing rather roughly at his thigh, his fingers looking as though they were itching to be rubbing somewhere else.  
  
Ryan finally ripped his gaze from Seth, looking down at his hands. "I can't believe you are into this stuff."  
  
"Why can't you? Just look at it Ryan." Seth gestured towards the screen. "The guy with the light hair and tattoo is getting his dick sucked. What normal red blooded teenage boy can look at that and not suddenly feel the need to have his own dick sucked?"  
  
"Not when the person doing the sucking is another guy!"  
  
"But why? It's still a mouth willing to suck a dick. What the difference?"  
  
Ryan finally gave in and looked back at Seth. The boy was sprawled against the corner of the couch. His one arm was thrown over the side of the couch and his other was still massaging his thigh, slightly closer to his crotch now. He looked completely ready to accept a blowjob, from a girl, a guy, anyone. "Seth, are you a fag?"  
  
Seth let out a little laugh. "Well that's very PC of you Ryan."  
  
Ryan let out an annoyed sigh. "Excuse me Seth, are you homosexual?"  
  
Seth laughed again. "And why would you think that?"  
  
"Because it looks like you're dying to jerk off to a guy getting head from another guy." Ryan responded quickly, harshly.  
  
Seth shrugged this time. "I felt like jerking off to the two girls as well, to be honest."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "Are you bi then?"  
  
"I don't think there's an appropriate label for me." Seth smirked.  
  
"What about geek? Or freaking weirdo?" Ryan suggested maliciously.  
  
"Am I sensing someone is a tad uncomfortable with this?" Seth asked.  
  
"Well, let's see. I'm just finding out my best friend gets turned on by two guys getting it on. Yeah, I'd say a tad uncomfortable might cover it." Ryan responded bitterly.  
  
Seth's heart gave that little leap it always did whenever Ryan referred to him as his best friend. But then it sank a little because Ryan obviously wasn't too happy with him at the moment. He went on the defensive. "And I guess the lump in your pants is just from the girls."  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Ryan shot up straight. "I'm not even watching that shit on now."  
  
"Afraid you'll like it too much if you do?"  
  
"Not fucking likely!" Ryan roared. "I do no get turned on by other guys."  
  
"Methinks milord protests too much." Seth replied.  
  
And that was just too much for Ryan, he lunged at Seth, pinning him by the shoulders to the couch. "Listen you little faggot! I'm not gay; guys do not turn me on!"  
  
Seth, knowing good and well he might be facing dire consequences, reached his partially immobilized arm under Ryan's strong grip and cupped the boy's now softening arousal. "So, if I did this, it would have no effect on you?" He gave it a few good strokes through the jeans.  
  
Ryan stared down at Seth in disbelief as he felt himself harden beneath Seth's hand. The minute he got his wits about him he shoved himself away from Seth and scrambled back into his corner of the couch. "Don't you ever... if you ever... I swear I'll..." He stuttered incomplete threats in the other boy's direction.  
  
Seth was only a little nervous about Ryan's unfinished threats because of the rapid way he had responded to his actions. He'd never imagined anyone could harden quite so quickly. "Guys don't turn you on, huh? I guess I'm not a guy."  
  
Ryan's eyes were wide, but there was more than just anger there, there was also a touch of fear. "You didn't turn me on! I couldn't help it! It wasn't because you are a guy! It's because it's been so long since I've gotten any!"  
  
Seth could hear the panic in Ryan's voice and suddenly felt bad for going as far as he had. "Hey, Ryan, dude... I'm sorry okay? I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that. It was really stupid of me..." Ryan didn't respond. He pushed even further back into his corner of the couch and sat there. He refused to meet Seth's gaze and instead his eyes traveled up to the television screen again. He hoped against hope that a female couple would be following that last pair, but found that instead it was another group of men, involved in another blowjob. Despite the uneasiness the idea of two men being together in an intimate way caused in him, Ryan did sort of understand Seth's point. Watching someone get head, no matter who was doing it, made him want head. He squirmed impatiently as he watched the one guy engulf the other in his mouth, taking all of him down deep. All Ryan could think about was relieving the pressure in his pants, preferably with a thorough blowjob like that. But he knew he wasn't going to get one. They obviously weren't going out now. So, it was back to the pool house for another night of lonely masturbation. He should leave, before the scene got any worse. "I'm going to bed." Ryan told Seth gruffly.  
  
Seth looked at his watch. "Now? It's only 9:30."  
  
Ryan rose from the couch and heaved an irritated sigh. "Listen Seth, I'm not all that happy with you at the moment... or that comfortable with the idea of being alone in a room with you after what you did." He sighed again. "Please don't take too much offense to that, I'm just wigged out at the moment. Plus..." He looked down at his crotch. "I need to get rid of this."  
  
Seth's eyes grazed over the pronounced bulge in Ryan's jeans as he tried his hardest not to be heartbroken over his friend's words. "I really am sorry Ryan." He dropped his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have fucking done that. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin our freaking friendship over this."  
  
Ryan turned back around, pausing in his retreat. Seth really was sorry. He could hear it in his voice. Ryan couldn't imagine what had possessed his friend to go through with the shit he had tonight, but was it really enough to lose their friendship over? True, Seth had done some very queer things this evening... acted pretty queer too. But did that make him any less Seth? Did that make him any different from the kid he had been calling his best friend since he moved to Newport? So Seth got turned on by other guys... he was still the most loyal, caring person Ryan had ever met. And so what if Seth had touched him in ways he had never even thought any man would, let alone wanted Seth to touch him. Ryan had been touched in a lot worse ways. At least there was no pain, no malicious torment in the touch. Ryan walked back over to the couch and sat down right beside Seth. "Nothing short of killing me could ruin our friendship Seth. You just completely caught me by surprise. I had no clue you were into guys. And then when you touched me... I never thought about another guy touching me like that, let alone you. So when you did and my body responded, I really freaked out. I'm sorry I handled it so poorly. I could have chosen my words and actions a lot better than I did."  
  
Seth gazed entranced over at Ryan. "No, hell no. This wasn't your fault in the least. You don't need to apologize for anything. This is all my fault. I don't know what came over me that would have possessed me to touch you like that." He looked down at his hands and lowered his voice, as he gave his small lie, he knew exactly what had possessed him. "I guess I just hoped that when I touched you, you might like it, and maybe we could..."  
  
"That we could what? Make out? Get off together?" Ryan suppressed the need to start screaming at Seth again. "Seth, don't dodge the question this time, are you gay?"  
  
Seth shook his head no.  
  
Ryan sighed. "Bi then?"  
  
Seth shook his head no again. He looked nervous and a little frightened.  
  
Ryan's heart went out to him. Whatever Seth was, confused could be added to the label as well. "Do you like guys? I mean, in a sexual way?"  
  
Seth wasn't sure how to tell Ryan that it wasn't all guys he was attracted to. It wasn't even some guys, or a certain type of guys. It was one guy. One guy that he had been thinking about since the day he had walked into the living room and accepted his offer of video games. The guy who replaced Summer as the star of the sexually stimulating dreams that woke him just in time to see himself shoot his load across the sheets. The adorably clueless guy whom he had been following around like a lovesick puppy for weeks now, because all he wanted was a chance. All Seth wanted was a chance to see if there was at all any possibility that Ryan felt the same way he did. Seth decided he better answer Ryan truthfully. He nodded his head yes.  
  
Ryan sighed once more. "Damn Seth, why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"It's not something that comes up easily in conversation." Seth admitted.  
  
"No... I guess it isn't." Ryan glanced back over to the television. Two girls again, in the 69 position. His cock twitched painfully in his tight jeans. "Would you have ever told me if we hadn't stumbled across this video?"  
  
Seth shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know."  
  
"Why'd you decide today was the day?"  
  
Seth made a face like he was thinking hard. "I hadn't really planned on it, but when the porn got me... got me hard. And it got you... hard. I was kinda hoping, that maybe we could... well you said it before, ma...ma...make out."  
  
"And you really thought I'd be willing to?"  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking all that reasonably. My body was just going 'hey you're aroused, he's aroused, do something about it.' I completely didn't even stop to think you wouldn't be interested."  
  
"Your dick was doing the thinking for you." Ryan grumbled, though he didn't sound horribly angry.  
  
Seth nodded. "I guess so. Or maybe something in me just figured we do everything else together, why not this?"  
  
Ryan laughed; an actual real laugh. "Heh, something in you kinda has a point, I guess. We do seem to do everything together. But I'm not sure if we should be including getting off in everything."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ryan scrunched up his face, thinking. He had to let Seth down easy. "I'm not in to guys Seth, I like girls. I don't even think it's possible for me to get off with you. It's not that I don't like you, hell man, I... I love you." He stumbled viciously over those words, because they were something he said so infrequently in life. "But not like that, not in that way."  
  
Seth heart swelled in an almost painful way when Ryan said those three words, but he tried not to let on and just nodded. "I love you too Ryan..." He stumbled over those words as well, but nowhere near as badly as Ryan had and he meant it then in that way, this way, every way. "And I understand, really I do... it was just when I touched you and you got hard in my hand... I just thought..."  
  
"Like I said. It's been so long since I've gotten any, my body is responding to anything."  
  
"See then, I guess you could get off with me then, I mean if I could get you hard, that's the most difficult part, after that everything comes pretty easily." Seth said sheepishly at Ryan.  
  
"I don't think so Seth." Ryan said flatly, giving him a hard look.  
  
"How long has it been since you got some?" Seth tried to change the subject quickly.  
  
"Since I moved here... but still Seth..." Ryan wasn't going to let him get away with it.  
  
"That's a long time for someone to go without any." Seth kept trying.  
  
"I have my hand, I manage." Ryan was letting himself be dragged away slightly, unable to fight the power Seth had in leading a conversation.  
  
"But that gets boring and repetitive after a while. You need something else. You need someone else to take care of it for you." Seth thundered on, knowing he had him.  
  
"Yeah, well my someone else is going to be a female, so I'll just have to deal with it until the time comes Seth." Ryan was coming back to the issue at hand.  
  
"But why wait when someone is sitting right here offering it to you?" Seth scooted a fraction closer to Ryan.  
  
Ryan's patience was wearing thin. He needed some, yes, hell yes he did, and sitting here talking about that fact was not helping one iota. But not from Seth. He could not get it from Seth. "Seth no... How many times do I have to say it?"  
  
"Until I'm convinced you really don't want it. That you don't need it."  
  
"I do need it Seth, I do want it... but not from you."  
  
"But if it was a girl sitting here with you?" And on the screen, one of the girls let out a loud, sexy moan.  
  
Ryan's dick twitched again. "Then yes, I would be all over her. Fucking yes..." Ryan drifted away for a moment, lost in the thoughts of a beautiful girl sitting with him on this couch and what he would do to her. "We'd be halfway through my patented plan by now..."  
  
"Patented plan?" Seth questioned.  
  
Ryan shook himself from his daydream as it was making him even harder. "I have a certain plan, a list of steps you would say that always guarantees the evening will end in me getting sex."  
  
Seth stifled a full body shiver. Ryan had steps; he had a plan to get sex that always worked. Seth had guessed this. Guys like Ryan always had a system. Hadn't he dreamed about this? Thought over and over again about what that plan might be? What Ryan might do to make a girl succumb to his charms? "If it was a girl here with you, you'd be half way to having you're problem taken care of for you, wouldn't you?"  
  
Ryan's eyes were closed and his head had dropped back onto the couch. "Fuck yeah..."  
  
Seth stared at the extremely sexy picture Ryan made sitting like that and had the desire to suck at the smooth white neck stretched out next to him. He adopted the sexiest voice he thought he could pull off. "You really need it don't you Ryan? Your jeans are so tight there cutting off your circulation. You're so hard if you don't cum soon it might explode. You've been forced to go without for so long and you deserve some attention. You deserve some release."  
  
The soft throaty voice in Ryan's ear was having a tingling effect all over his body. With his eyes closed, he could just imagine it was that old friend of his Darlene sitting next to him, she smoked too much, and when they fucked, she always talked in this really low, throaty voice. Fuck, it got him going every time. And hell, the voice in his ear was reminding him of that. His erection bucked again against his jeans. He moaned softly.  
  
Seth was ready to squeal with excitement. Ryan was responding just as he always hoped he would. "You don't have to suffer. You don't have to deny yourself. I'm right here. All you have to do is turn to me." Seth continued in the voice.  
  
Without thinking, as if his body was completely reacting on its own accord, Ryan turned himself to Seth and was beginning to press himself to the boy, beginning to move his face in for a kiss, when he returned to his senses. He shot back. "Dammit Seth!" He dropped his head between his shoulder blades and rolled it back and forth for a moment. "Dammit Seth..." His voice wasn't angry, it was frustrated and aching and disappointed. "Dammit..."  
  
"You didn't have to stop."  
  
Ryan's eyes were closed again. "I did."  
  
"I turn you on, you can't deny that, there's no reason to say no." Seth hadn't dropped his sex voice yet and he made sure to make it sound as though he was stating fact and not pleading Ryan to give in.  
  
"There is Seth, there is. You're a guy. My best friend. I can't." Ryan was in a near whine with his frustration.  
  
"If I was a girl and your best friend?"  
  
A strangled moan admitted from Ryan. "Yes... fuck yes... why the hell can't you be a girl?"  
  
Seth suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you pretend I am?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Ryan asked distractedly, as if his mind was still trying to conjure up a real female to take Seth's place.  
  
"So that you can get some. You can relieve that awful pressure you've been building up for so long with a willing partner. You can go through your steps, execute your plan, so the night won't be spent alone with your hand." Seth was amazed how well he could keep the throaty voice going. He'd have to try it on Summer.  
  
Ryan was now so consumed by the need to have a woman that he wasn't thinking clearly. He watched Seth through half lidded eyes. He seemed to be doing something he had accused Seth of earlier, thinking with his dick. "I can pretend you're a girl? I can do to you what I'd do to Marissa if I could? What I'd do to Sum... Samantha?" He quickly made up a name to hide the fact that he had been about to say Summer.  
  
"Go ahead, its okay. Pretend I'm Marissa... pretend I'm Summer." He gave Ryan a bit of a knowing glance. "I don't mind. Just do to me whatever you would do to them."  
  
"I don't know if I can." Ryan said, feeling uncharacteristically timid.  
  
Seth gave him a reassuring smile, knowing he had just about won. "Of course you can. Come on." He laid against the couch, so that one leg was on it and the other was bent up against the back. "If I was Marissa lying here, what would you do first?"  
  
Ryan studied Seth and tried to picture Marissa or Summer lying there instead. "I guess, I guess I'd kiss her."  
  
"So kiss me."  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Ryan crawled over Seth, lowering himself down until they were face to face. When he got that close, it was hard to pretend it was anyone but Seth, when those big brown eyes were staring up at him. So Ryan closed his own before leaning even closer to press his lips to Seth's. And with his eyes closed and a slim arm around his neck, a soft, smooth face against his own, it really wasn't as hard to pretend as he had thought it would be. Especially when the kiss caused such electricity between the two boys. Ryan was beginning to wonder why he had fought so adamantly against this, when a hot tongue slipped into his mouth and started to swirl wetly with his own, and most of his thinking started to center around the increased throbbing occurring in his now way too tight jeans.  
  
Seth broke the kiss, a moan escaping softly. "Good, good. Very good. Okay, what would you do next? If I was one of the girls, that is."  
  
A little shaken from the intensity of the kiss, Ryan stared at Seth for a few moments before he spoke again. "I'd keep kissing her, start to feel her up." It was kind of awkward to be describing these steps to Seth, but also kind of liberating that he didn't have to turn good old feeling her up into something pretty and loving like caressing so he wouldn't offend him.  
  
"Go ahead then." Seth offered.  
  
Ryan closed his eyes again and leaned back down onto Seth's mouth, anxious to get back to that intense kiss. Fumbling slightly, he also began to run his hands over Seth's chest and down to his hips, gripping the sides of his ass very lightly. It was starting to get a little harder to pretend that Seth was a female.  
  
The main thing?  
  
No breasts.  
  
Smooth hard flat chest was meeting his hands instead. It went the same for Seth's hips, where as a female would have been soft, a little fleshy, Seth's hips were bony and hard.  
  
It was a nice butt though, small and firm, great to squeeze. Ryan found himself working his hands between the couch and Seth so he could massage more of them. Doing this also brought Seth's midsection closer to his own and Ryan was forced to stifle a gasp of surprise as pleasure flooded him when their hard cocks rubbed together, Seth's through his cotton pajama pants, Ryan's through his jeans. Normally, with a girl, he would grind softly into her, using a little friction to get her hot for what was to come later. It seemed the same worked with Seth. Because Ryan had him near panting with the introduction of this. So he kept doing it. And not only because Seth seemed to like it. It felt fucking amazing to him too. He was almost surprised that Seth was letting him do so much to him and that he was letting himself do so much to Seth. But the way the boy was lapping into his mouth and clutching to him, Ryan knew he must have been enjoying it. And fucking hell, he may never admit it, but he was too.  
  
When Seth broke the kiss for a second time, Ryan almost moaned his displeasure, but kept it in, not really wanting Seth to know exactly how much he was enjoying this. "Okay..." Seth breathed. "We need to stop that or I'm going to cum in my pants and I really don't feel like doing laundry tonight."  
  
Ryan stilled the motion of his hips.  
  
"Thanks..." Seth gave a weak smile. "Not that I wasn't enjoying it, cause trust me, I was. But I don't want it all to be over so quickly. I want to know what would come next."  
  
Ryan, who had once again been more focused on the throbbing between his legs, then on the conversation, had to think hard for a few moments before he could answer straight. "I guess I would see how hot I had made her. And then if she was ready, I'd go down on her."  
  
A wicked smile came to Seth's lips, like he had just been offered something deliciously forbidden. "And how could you tell if she was hot or not?"  
  
Ryan shrugged. "The look in her eyes, the way she was talking to me." He gave another shrug. "Whether or not she was wet."  
  
Seth raised his eyes to Ryan; they were a little glazed, but still warm and intent on him. "Do I look ready to you?" And Seth's voice was still throaty, deeper then normal. He took Ryan's hand and pulled it down the front of his pajama bottoms. Ryan's fingers brushed across the head of Seth's very hard cock, smearing precum over them. "You can feel that I'm wet."  
  
Ryan's insides gave a little panic; he was touching another guy's dick! What the fuck was he doing touching another guy's dick?!? But then something else came over Ryan. Seth was hard and leaking and it was because of him. A sense of pride was starting to nudge aside the blind panic. "I'd say you were ready." He answered, trying to muster his courage, trying to sound as suave and cool as normal.  
  
"Are you going to go down on me then?" Seth questioned, his eyes still twinkling.  
  
Panic came back. Ryan gave Seth a nervous look. "Seth... I don't know. I've never done that before. I don't think I could."  
  
"It'll be okay." Seth smiled up at him again. "I can talk you through it."  
  
Ryan looked down at Seth once more. "Seth, it's not that I don't think I can physically accomplish the task, it's more that I don't think I could mentally make myself do it."  
  
"Mind over matter, it really don't matter." Seth sang softly.  
  
"What?" Ryan glared down at him, confused.  
  
Seth shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." He reached up a hand and stroked down Ryan's back. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, of course. But I think you do want to."  
  
Ryan was dumbfounded at that statement. What did Seth mean that he thought he wanted to? Where in the world would he have gotten the idea that he wanted to give another man a blowjob? But then he put himself in Seth's place. Ryan had kissed him, had gotten him hard, and his hand was still down Seth's pants, his fingers having wrapped themselves lightly around the hard cock on their own accord while his thumb lazily ran it's pad over the head. None of these were actions of someone who hadn't planned on finishing the job. Ryan sighed. Could he do it? Could he give Seth a blowjob? "You'll tell me what to do?"  
  
That delighted smile was back on Seth's face. "Well, I'll do the best I can. Not like I've ever done it either." He smirked up at Ryan.  
  
At this point the look of confusion was never going to be wiped from Ryan's face. "You haven't? But you're so... you know what you're doing..." He stopped and stared at Seth hard. "You can't possibly tell me this is the first time you've done this."  
  
Seth raised his eyebrows up and down a few times quickly, the smirk never leaving his face. "First time, with you, with a guy, with anybody."  
  
Ryan finally yanked his hand from Seth's pants and quickly moved backwards from the boy. "What the hell? Than how come you're the one oozing with confidence, like you're a fucking expert and I'm the one acting like the blushing, bumbling virgin?"  
  
"Are you?" Seth dared to ask.  
  
"NO!" Ryan shouted back.  
  
"Really, wow, how many guys have you been with?"  
  
Ryan's look was close to murderess. "None! You know that! That's not what I meant! I've never done this before. I've never even thought about doing this until tonight."  
  
Seth half sat up and reached out for Ryan. He grabbed the other boy's arm softly and pulled him closer again. When they were face to face again, Seth put a hand at the base of Ryan's neck, stroking where his hairline met the skin, hoping to soothe the boy. "Listen, you said it yourself Ryan. You've never thought about doing this before. I, on the other hand, may have never been with anyone, but I have thought about this before many, many times. This scene has played in my head so often; I could do it in my sleep." He paused and laughed. "Actually, I think I have."  
  
Ryan relaxed a miniscule amount. "You've imagined doing this with me?"  
  
"Almost every night since the day we met. First and only guy I have ever thought about this way." Seth blushed a bit; and then his smile faltered. "Does that... does that bother you?"  
  
Ryan watched as Seth's completely out of character confidence dropped a little bit. There was the slightly shy, unsure of himself friend he normally had. He smiled genuinely at Seth. "Nah, that's cool." He now understood why Seth had shook his head no when asked if he was bi, he didn't like all guys, Seth just liked him. It was flattering and well a little reassuring that Seth wasn't really a full fledged fag. it was just him. And the two of them were so close, best friends. It was really only natural.  
  
Kinda.  
  
Seth's confident smile returned. "And this?" He ran his fingers sensually around Ryan's neck and down his shoulders and chest. "And this is cool too?"  
  
Ryan shuttered at the sensations Seth's touch was producing. It was either going to have to be all right or he was going to have the worst case of blue balls ever. "Yes..." He let his first small moan of pleasure out when Seth's hand went even further down his body and brushed across his erection. "This is cool too."  
  
Seth sighed in relief and delight. "You don't have to go down on me you know. If the idea really bothers you that much. We could always do something else."  
  
Ryan could hear the small bit of disappointment in Seth's voice as he suggested that and knew that doing anything outside Ryan's 'normal' plan of action when making out with someone would just kill Seth's fantasy. He could just imagine Seth lying in bed, dreaming about what it was that Ryan did with a girl and pretending he was that girl. The thought of Seth thinking about that, maybe laying under his sheets stroking himself to the images... it made his cock twitch,  
  
Fucking shit, it turned him on. "Lie back." Ryan instructed, shaking that small bit of disconcertion away.  
  
Seth obeyed and watched in amazement as Ryan put his hand to his hips, slipping his fingers into the soft cotton pants, pulling them towards him. Seth lifted his hips to make it easier to remove the pants and Ryan kept on pulling them until they were at his feet, where one last big tug got them off.  
  
Ryan felt another twinge of panic when what he had been suspecting was proven true. Seth didn't have anything underneath those cotton pajama pants. The sight of Seth completely naked, his stiff erection laying close to his body, a small pearl of precum visible at the tip, his legs spread wide enough that you could see every detail of his balls, got Ryan's pulse racing and his palms sweaty. But was it from nerves or his own arousal?  
  
"Take a breath, in and out, come on. You're turning a funny shade there Ryan." And that was when Ryan realized he had been holding his breath. He followed Seth's instructions and started to breath again. When the slight light-headedness passed, he lowered himself, chest first to the couch, between Seth's legs. Seth stared down at the sandy haired head between his legs and knew what was about to happen. And that knowledge was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. But he didn't, because he knew shooting Ryan in the eye before he even touched him would not be the best way to calm the boy's nerves about this whole experience.  
  
Ryan was about to ask Seth what to do first, but stopped himself. He didn't want Seth to have to be explaining every step during something he was supposed to be sitting back and enjoying. He thought back to what they had watched on that tape. Ryan tried to remember how the guy had begun. The man had started off stroking and licking at the inside of the other guys thighs, using light touches. Ryan had done the same things with girls, but when he looked down at Seth legs he saw that there would be a difference this time. Most girls didn't have coarse brown hairs covering their thighs. Ryan wrinkled his nose a little is disgust. What would it be like to touch skin that was hairy, instead of smooth and clear? What would it be like to run his tongue over it? But no matter what it was like, Ryan was going to do it. He wasn't going to back out now; it was a matter of honor. Ryan took his hands, and just using his fingertips began to lightly trace over the inside of Seth's thighs. Surprisingly, the hairs there weren't coarse, but soft, silky almost, causing a light tickle to his fingertips.  
  
"Hmm..." Seth murmured; amazed at the sensations Ryan's simple touch was causing.  
  
Ryan had to smile when he heard Seth's content little noise. At least whether it be female or male, he knew how to bring pleasure to his partner. But he couldn't stay focused on Seth's thighs the whole time; he would have to go further than that. But he wanted to work up to it. He couldn't just grab hold of Seth's cock. He needed to build up just a little more confidence.  
  
Ryan paused to think what it was that girls did to him when they were getting ready to go down on him, the things that really made him go wild before she even touched his dick. Eve, his last girlfriend, the one he had only broken up with 2 weeks, give or take a day, before making his move to Newport, had done this thing where she stroked all around his balls, but never actually touching them. It used to drive him nuts, making him harder than he had known possible. Especially when she had stroked right behind them... he could never remember what she called it, the perennial or something. Ryan closed his eyes again; he was getting even hornier just thinking about it. He reopened his eyes and brought his attention back to where his hands were caressing Seth. He tried Eve's trick, tracing around Seth's balls, stroking behind them, on that special spot.  
  
Seth groaned this time, rolling his head back and forth on the couch cushion.  
  
Ryan thought about what he was doing. Girls did this stuff to him to get him hard. Not when he was hard already. To do this kind of stuff when someone was already hard was kinda mean, it was teasing.  
  
Ryan swallowed hard. He supposed he'd have to get on to the task at hand.  
  
Seth opened his eyes and looked up at Ryan. Those beautiful blue eyes looked nervous. Seth reached up a hand and stroked it down Ryan's arm. "You can still back out you know. It's okay."  
  
There was no way he was backing out now. Ryan shimmied himself down until his face was a mere inch or two from Seth's crotch. Pausing only briefly, so he wouldn't lose his nerve, he grabbed hold of the base of Seth's cock with one hand and guided it towards his mouth and his mouth towards it.  
  
Ryan started with a preemptive lick, just to test the taste of it. It was a little salty, a little musky, but other wise really tasted no different than any other skin. He ran his tongue over the slit as well, knowing that at some point tonight he'd be tasting Seth's cum and as he had no clue at all what semen might taste like, he figured licking up some of that precum Seth had been dribbling would be a good introduction. That didn't taste too bad either, a little stronger than he had expected, but pretty much just salty.  
  
Seth seemed to like it. The moan he gave this time was deep and longing. Ryan had a sudden wave of confidence. He could do this. It was nothing. It was just Seth and that was just his dick. Making out with him, sucking him off, it would be no different than playing video games, hanging out in the pool, or running away from the water polo team. Just another thing two best friends were going to share together. Ryan didn't know why he had fought so hard against this. It didn't make either of them queer, just close.  
  
Right?  
  
Ryan opened his mouth wider, making sure his teeth were out of the way, and lowered it onto Seth's erection. He almost gagged himself trying to get all of it in at once, but once he relaxed and took it a little slower he found he could take almost all of it.  
  
Seth shuddered with ecstasy as his first blowjob ever started. The feel of Ryan's tongue and mouth on his dick were unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He knew this wasn't going to last long, but hell, he didn't care. "Ryan..."  
  
Ryan was easing his mouth up and down, trying to remember to add a little suction and a little tongue action to it. He knew he was fumbling slightly and that he couldn't seem to keep a good rhythm, but Seth didn't seem to be complaining. Ryan could feel him quivering and writhing underneath him and it gave him this in odd sense of accomplishment to know that he was the cause. The fact that the boy was moaning his name didn't hurt either. He brought the other hand up that wasn't holding Seth's cock and used it to trace more patterns around and on the balls that were swiftly tightening close to the young body underneath him.  
  
"Ohm... shit... Ryan..." Seth went stiff all over and started to try and pull away.  
  
Before Ryan was completely aware of what was happening Seth's dick was out of his mouth, but still being grasped by his hand that held it close to his mouth, so that when Seth came, it was right in his face.  
  
It took Seth a few minutes to come off the high of orgasm and when he did, he immediately opened his formerly clenched eyes and focused on Ryan.  
  
If it had been anyone but Ryan and if it hadn't been his fault, Seth would have burst out laughing harder than he had ever done before in his life.  
  
Ryan had half risen from where he had been laying; an extremely stunned look still visible on his face beneath the covering of cum he now wore like a mask.  
  
Seth felt mortification replace his original amusement. He scrambled off of the couch and darted for the kitchen. He grabbed a whole load of paper towel, wetted half of them, and brought them back into the living room. He dashed back to the couch and caught Ryan's arm just as he was about to start using his shirt to wipe up his face. Seth pushed the arm back down to Ryan's side and quickly brought one of the damp paper towels to his face, cleaning up the mess he had made. With a gentle thorough hand, he wiped away every trace of cum he had left. When he had gone through the wet paper towels, he used some of the other ones to dry Ryan's face off. When he was finally done, he grabbed Ryan's hand and held it in his own. "Oh Ryan... dude... I am so sorry." The fact that Ryan hadn't said anything or barely moved since it happened had Seth kind of worried. He was afraid that the silence was the sign of some uncontrollable rage that Ryan was building up. "Ryan, I am so sorry. Ryan? Man, are you okay?"  
  
Ryan moved then. He lifted his head and raised his sparkling blue eyes to meet Seth's worried brown ones. The minute they locked, he burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh... good, you are okay. Slightly insane. But obviously fine." Seth tripped over his words watching his best friend crack up for what he thought was a very inappropriate reason.  
  
Ryan's gut busting laugh was starting to die down a little. "I'm fine Seth..." He stopped for another little burst of laughing. "Really, it's okay. Yeah, that was messy and gross... but I'm not mad at you." He paused and chuckled. "That was fucking hysterical." He took a breath. "I can't believe you did that. Why the hell did you pull away?"  
  
Seth was looking a little relieved, but still wary. "I didn't think you'd want to swallow."  
  
"You figured instead I'd want to wear it all over my face?" Ryan inquired; rubbing his right hand over it to make sure Seth had gotten it all off.  
  
"I figured you'd let go when I tried to pull away." Seth mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
"I would have, if you had allowed a split second to occur between trying to pull away and cumming." Ryan teased. "Really Seth, were you not aware it was going to happen? Did it sneak up on you?"  
  
Seth was bright red. "Yes." He mumbled angrily.  
  
"Aww, Seth, I was just joking." Ryan leaned over and grabbed Seth in a one arm half hug. "Don't get all sensitive. A lot of guys have premature ejaculations, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
Seth was now fuchsia and completely mortified. He pushed at Ryan and tried to get away.  
  
Ryan didn't release him though, instead he grabbed Seth's chin and forced his head still. He tilted his own head and leaned in, kissing Seth softly on the lips. "Just kidding Seth. Come on, learn to take a joke." He leaned in and kissed him again. "You lasted 3 times as long as I did my first blowjob; well of course I was 13." He smirked and gave Seth a 3rd soft kiss. Then he seemed to lose most of his cocky attitude. "Was it... was it good? Did you, uhm, enjoy it?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
Seth, fairly floored by the sweet little kisses Ryan had been giving him, had not been ready to forgive Ryan for his evil comments, even if they had been jokes, until Ryan's last question. Then the anger just seemed to wash off him and all he knew was that he was naked in Ryan's arms, being kissed so gently, and being asked whether or not it was good for him. Seth kissed Ryan this time. "It was wonderful, amazing, a wet dream come true."  
  
Ryan pretended to gag, but Seth could see a slight pink blush on his cheeks. "I didn't do too bad a job?"  
  
"Too bad a job? I came in like under 5 minutes!" Seth exclaimed, looking at Ryan like he was nuts. He'd never known that boy to doubt his ability to do anything.  
  
Ryan shrugged. "It was my first time. I've never done it before. I had no clue whether I was doing it right or well or anything."  
  
"Ya got me off, I'm pretty sure that's all that matters, right?" Seth tried to snuggle up to Ryan without it seeming like he was snuggling up to him. "Did you have going down on a girl down to a science the first time you did it? I bet not. I bet you even had to practice this patented plan a few times before you someone actually gave it all up to you in the end."  
  
Ryan grinned sheepishly. "I guess you're right." His grin grew to more of a smirk. "It was at least the 3rd girl I tried it on that I got to take to bed."  
  
Seth elbowed him in the stomach, but smiled too, chuckling lightly. "So I guess that's what would come next, huh? After you went down on her, you'd get to have sex with her?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yup." And that word seemed to permeate his brain. Sex. He'd been kissed, he's been stroked, he'd delivered the pleasure, but he still hadn't gotten his yet. 'He' was still hard and raring to go. He still needed the final step of his plan.  
  
Ryan needed sex.  
  
Ryan looked at Seth. Maybe Seth would return the favor. Maybe Seth would give him a blowjob now. It wasn't exactly the same as sex, but as Seth was severely lacking the proper body parts for him to stick his dick into, Seth's mouth would have to do.  
  
Just as Ryan was thinking this, Seth asked him. "So, are you still horny, or did getting sprayed in the face kill that?"  
  
Ryan; pleased that Seth was thinking along the same lines as he was, grabbed the boys hand and brought it to his crotch. "Oh... I'm still ready and willing. You offering something?"  
  
"I'm offering you your final step." Seth looked at Ryan, tilting his head to the side, as he felt the stiff erection still evident in Ryan's jeans. He gave it a soft squeeze. "It's your plan remember, you've done everything else, there's just one thing left."  
  
Ryan looked at Seth with a puzzled look on his face, his confusion out weighing the small shiver of pleasure Seth's squeeze sent through him. "You can't possibly mean what I think you mean."  
  
"You're supposed to fuck me now." Seth responded, a strange mix of confidence and fear.  
  
Ryan slumped back in the couch, releasing Seth from the half embrace. "Seth, we can't have sex, we're both guys."  
  
"Well, you already said we can't make out because we're both guys, we can't get off together because we are both guys, you can't give a blowjob because we're both guys, and we've already proven none of those were true. So why should this final one be true?" Seth pointed out.  
  
"This time it isn't a matter of convincing myself, or should I say you convincing me that we could do it. This time it isn't physically possible. Look." He pointed at the two of them. "Both boys, 2 dicks, no pussy. It does not make for sex."  
  
Seth, his hand still on Ryan's crotch, gave it another light squeeze. "There is more than one way to have sex. Don't tell me you didn't know that?"  
  
The blank look on Ryan's face said that indeed he had not been aware of that fact.  
  
Seth shook his head slowly. "Dick in to pussy is not the only thing that equates sex. How do you think lesbians do it? How do you think gay couples do it?"  
  
Ryan was adopting a scowl. "I don't think about it." He moved Seth's hand from where it lay.  
  
"Has anyone ever mentioned you're a little closed minded when it comes to sex and sexuality?" Seth asked cheerfully, with a grin.  
  
"Has anyone ever mentioned to you that you don't know when to shut up?" Ryan mimicking Seth's cheery voice and face in a sarcastic way.  
  
"All the freakin time." Seth nodded.  
  
Ryan looked Seth in the face and broke into a grin. "You always do that, you know?"  
  
Seth smiled back at him. "Do what?"  
  
Ryan gave a small laugh. "Make me laugh when I'm trying to be angry."  
  
Seth felt his face grow warm and he found he was at a loss for a reply.  
  
Ryan sat back in the couch. "So. Fill me in. How is it that two men have sex?"  
  
Seth narrowed his eyes and focused on Ryan. "You honestly don't know?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Nope, no freakin clue."  
  
"You know about drugs and guns and all that shit... You've been in fucking juvie!" Seth continued to shake his head at Ryan. He could take his time and find a way to make this a simple yet inoffensive explanation. Or, he could be blunt. "Guys can have sex by fucking each other in the ass."  
  
Realization seemed to dawn on Ryan's face and a small blush crept to his cheeks. "And that's what you want me to do to you?" He sounded in a bit of awe.  
  
Seth nodded. "If you're willing."  
  
Ryan started weighing his pros and cons. He'd get to stick his cock in a tight, wet, hot hole. But that hole was Seth's ass. "Can we really do that?"  
  
"We can if you want to." Seth was mildly surprised to see Ryan beginning to give in so quickly. He had been afraid his friend would have been too taken back by the idea.  
  
"You really want me to do that to you?" Ryan questioned, still looking unsure about the situation.  
  
Seth nodded again. "Very much so."  
  
Ryan wrinkled his nose a tad. "You really want me to stick my dick in your ass?"  
  
"You've now officially asked the same question 3 times, in 3 different ways. My answer is still yes." Seth responded. "But if you do not want to, we totally do not have to."  
  
"But won't it be kinda gross? A little dirty?" Ryan's nose gave a little wrinkle again.  
  
Seth held up the package of glow in the dark condoms. "That's why I grabbed these as well."  
  
Ryan nodded. "I was wondering what you were going to do with those."  
  
"Just thinking ahead." Seth said with a shy smile.  
  
"Don't tell me you were thinking about doing this all the way back in the garage!" Ryan seemed shocked.  
  
"No, I mean, I never thought we would be doing it tonight. But I do think about it all the time. That's why I grabbed them. I figured..." Seth shrugged. "You never know when you might get the chance." Seth shrugged.  
  
"So what? Do I just slip one of those on, throw you down, and plunge my self in?" Ryan questioned, taking the condom box from Seth and eying him like he just might do it.  
  
Seth winced. "Well that would be one way to do it."  
  
"And what would be another way?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Well, there's always the slower, less painful approach." Seth mentioned.  
  
Ryan smirked. "And how do you know my way would be painful, 'you've' never done this before."  
  
"Well according to everything I've read, you're supposed to work up to..."  
  
Ryan cut him off. "According to everything you've read? You went out and got books that tell you how to do this?"  
  
"No!" Seth shook his head vehemently. "The internet. I looked stuff up on the internet."  
  
"Ah, so you're one of those online perverts they warn kids about." Ryan smirked at the funny color Seth was turning. "So, how do we keep it from being a painful experience?"  
  
Seth, still slightly purple, stumbled a little, trying to find the words to use to explain it. "You need to get the other guy ready for it, you know?" He shot Ryan a questioning look. "Don't you like have to do that with girls to? You don't just stick it right in, do you?"  
  
Ryan leaned back farther, tossing the condom box into his lap, and folding his arms behind his head. "Well, the kissing and petting and going down on her is usually what gets her ready. Unless she's super tight, than you might have to finger her for a while to loosen her up."  
  
"Well everything I read, says you have to 'loosen' a guy up before hand as well. I'm not really sure if they mean every time or just the first time, but they always talk a lot about using your fingers first and a lot of lube." Seth explained.  
  
"So first I had to put your dick in my mouth and now I have to put my fingers up your ass?" Ryan was giving Seth a bemused look. "Let me tell you, you are officially the weirdest fuck I have ever had."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Ryan narrowed an eye at Seth. "I'm the only fuck you've ever had."  
  
"Which automatically makes you the weirdest." Seth smiled goofily at him. "And the best, the cutest, the longest lasting."  
  
Ryan gave a proud little smirk and a nod. "Fucking right."  
  
"However, you are also the worst, the ugliest, and the quickest." Seth shot a smirk right back at him. "As the first, you get to hold all the titles until there are other's to compare you to."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "There's a slight possibility that you will find someone better looking. And if you search for years, you may find longer lasting. But, no matter how many other lovers you go through, I will always be the best."  
  
The term lovers sent a spark through Seth that set his heart beating harder than a drum in a punk song. But he took his turn to pretend to gag and gave Ryan a disgusted look.  
  
Ryan just ignored him and looked around the room. "So we're gonna need lube and a towel or old sheet."  
  
Seth eyed Ryan oddly. "I understand why we need the lube, but why a towel or an old sheet?"  
  
Ryan cocked an eyebrow back at him. "Do you really want to have to explain a KY stain on the couch to your mom?"  
  
Seth grimaced and shook his head no. "Alrighty. both are up in my room, I'll be right back." And he darted, naked, up the stairs.  
  
Ryan sat back against the couch and thought for a moment about what the two of them were doing. He had just been kissing Seth, he had just given Seth a blowjob, and now he was about to have sex with Seth. Ryan knew the two of them were close, but was this going too far? Were they wrong to be doing this? He knew it went against everything he had always formally thought. But hell, it felt so good. Ryan had never dreamed he would have been able to get such pleasure from getting it on with another guy. But Seth made him feel good, he really did. And it was more than just a physical thing. They were such good friends, so it felt all right to be doing this with him. It was secure. it was safe.  
  
Ryan had two choices right now. With Seth upstairs collecting supplies, he could sneak out, run and hide in the pool house, avoiding this final step all together and risk creating a rift between Seth and himself.  
  
Or.  
  
Or he could stay right were he was and get ready for Seth.  
  
The decision was easier than Ryan had expected it to be. Without really thinking about it, he began to remove his tank top, flinging it to the side on the floor. Then he stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, lowering the zipper, and pulling them off, letting them join his shirt. Finally, and with a slight bit of hesitation he removed his black boxer briefs, adding them to the pile of discarded clothes. When Ryan was done he sat back on the couch, shifting slightly as the material on the couch rubbed lightly against his highly sensitive, aroused skin. He knew he must look fairly amusing at the moment, naked in the living room, he stubborn, aching erection stiffly jutting from his body. He was wondering if Seth would laugh or not. As he waited he gave himself a few light strokes, in hopes of relieving some of the overly built up pressure.  
  
Seth came running back into the living room, a small bottle of lube in one hand and an old oversized terry cloth towel in the other. He stopped short a few feet from the couch, staring at the scene before him. The sight of Ryan naked, leaning back on the couch, his hand manipulating his own cock did not invoke laughter in Seth. It was a different kind of reaction all together. He glanced downwards and saw, despite the fact that he had only came quite recently, his manhood was responding to the sight of the thing he had desired naked and waiting for him in his living room. He just stood there and stared for as long as he thought he could in good manners, soaking up the rugged perfection that was Ryan naked. He was muscled and compact, not an ounce of fat, but no one could ever call his frame skinny or even thin. There was a sprinkle of light brown hair that started between his hard pecs that traveled down over his perfect six-pack, around his navel, and right in to the patch that surrounded his manhood. Seth had a desire to trace that trail with his tongue. The two legs stretched out were thick and heavy with muscle, longer than Seth would have expected for someone only 5'9" and suddenly all he wanted was to have them pinning him to the couch. Ryan's shoulders were broad and round, leading into the most solid pair of arms Seth had ever seen. It was no wonder he always felt so secure around him. "Hell Ryan." He finally muttered as his eyes fell on the only thing he hadn't taken in yet. The object between Ryan's legs was just like the rest of him, perhaps not the largest in the world, but thick and hard and perfect.  
  
A small smirk played on Ryan's face, he had watched Seth stare and was almost expecting him to drool. "What?"  
  
Seth knew his face and voice were going to give away the awe he was feeling, but he couldn't help it. He had to tell Ryan. "You're beautiful. Hell, you're perfect."  
  
Ryan had not been expecting that. He was used to hearing how hot he was, what a nice body he had. Girls told him that all the time when they were trying to get in his pants. But like everything else he did, Seth said it differently. It didn't sound like a line. It sounded like Seth meant it. Ryan could feel slight warmth in his face. He still wasn't used to the honesty and the purity of the comments he got from everyone around here. They were so free with their emotions. He had never had that before. Never had anyone really talk to him with such care, with such tenderness, or with such respect. And he had definitely never had anyone call him beautiful or perfect. Once again, Seth made him feel so good, with out really even trying. He loved Seth. Not in a brotherly way, but not in a boyfriend way either. He didn't know exactly what it was. But he loved Seth and right now, right now he was going to 'make' love to Seth.  
  
Seth was just recovering from the shock of seeing Ryan naked when his friend was off the couch, striding towards him, and pulling him into an embrace. The lube and the towel fell to the floor as Ryan's mouth rose to meet his and the two were suddenly involved in the most intense, tongue filled kiss either of them had ever experienced. Ryan broke the kiss only briefly so he could grab the towel and the lube from where they had landed on the floor and then started it again as he led the two of them blindly over to the couch.  
  
Ryan gently pushed Seth until he was laying on his back and crawled over him, continuing to ravage his mouth with his own. His tongue traced the details of Seth's and they wrestled for control. Two sets of hands explored ever inch of warm smooth boy skin and too young hard cocks rubbed against each other, the friction causing each to dribble precum, making the ride just that much more pleasurable. Finally Ryan lowered his hands to Seth's ass, grabbing it and massaging it. He started to work his fingers in between the divide and probed lightly for Seth's entry. He found from the angle he was at it was clumsy and a little painful to be attempting to bend his hand, wrist, and arm at the unnatural angle it would take to do it properly. To his dismay, he finally broke this kiss. "Seth. I'm gonna have to move."  
  
Seth looked up at him. His eyes glassy with desire, his lips rosy, swollen, and damp from the kisses. He nodded and stood up. He laid the towel on the couch cushions before he laid back down all the way on the one side of the couch. He spread his legs and bent them slightly, giving Ryan better access. "Kneel between my legs and don't forget to use the lube."  
  
Ryan nodded back before reaching for the lube bottle and slicking up a few of his fingers. He looked at Seth to make sure he was doing it right and received another nod and a smile. "Do I just start with one finger?"  
  
"Yeah and go slow." Seth looked a little apprehensive, but excited.  
  
Ryan did as he was told, slowly sliding one finger into Seth's puckered entry. He paused once it was in; glancing at Seth to make sure everything was okay.  
  
Seth nodded once again, as if he could read Ryan's mind. "It feels kind of weird, but it doesn't hurt or anything."  
  
It felt a little weird to Ryan as well. It was hot and tight, but it sure didn't feel like any pussy he ever had his fingers up. He was trying very hard to block out the thought that he had his hand up an ass hole and center on the fact that if he did this right, he'd finally be getting his release. Ryan continued just like he would with a girl he was trying to loosen up, in and out, around and around. Gentle, yet enough pressure to be effective. "Any mythical G-spot I should be looking for?" He asked jokingly.  
  
Seth, who was beginning to feel the slightest trickles of pleasure spread through him, smiled up at Ryan. "No G-spot, but I supposed it wouldn't hurt to find my prostate."  
  
"You can find a prostate?" Ryan sounded surprised.  
  
Seth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Whatever school Ryan had gone to must have had appalling health classes. But instead, he just answered. "Yeah, it's in about as far as your second knuckle, if you go in that far and then crook your finger up in the come here gesture." He demonstrated, holding his hand palm up, moving his pointer finger in that universal sign of you are wanted over here right now. Usually used by angry parents. "You should brush right across it."  
  
Ryan tried it and low and behold, he brushed across something small, bumpy, and hardish. Something that made Seth groan in pleasure. Ryan smiled and did that a few more times. Seth was getting loose enough now to add another finger. He pulled his first out and then added a second before returning it inside Seth. He repeated his pattern of in and out, around and around, making sure to brush up against Seth's prostate as often as possible.  
  
Seth was starting to feel it now; the small trickles of pleasure were turning into medium size waves. He found himself wanting to move to meet Ryan's movements. "More. Ryan, add another finger. please." Seth panted.  
  
Ryan knew it wouldn't be possible to deny Seth's request when he sounded so fucking sexy asking it. He added a third finger and continued.  
  
Medium size waves were turning into tsunami proportions of pleasure. Seth gasps and moans could probably be heard next store at the Coopers. And all Ryan could think about now was getting his dick in there. He used his other hand and mouth to rip open one of the condom and slide it on his throbbing erection. The glow in the dark rubbers turned his dick a funny color and were un-lubed, so he opened the bottle again and spread some on. His plan was to withdraw his fingers and immediately insert his cock. But as he looked down, he saw that it wasn't quite going to work that way, their bodies just wouldn't line up the way they needed them too. He continued to finger fuck Seth as he tried to figure out what they were going to do. He could have Seth go on his hands and knees; Ryan was pretty sure that would work, but it seemed a fairly. harsh way for a first time. After he thought about it for a while, he realized that if he could just get Seth's legs over his shoulders, they could work it that way. "Seth do you think you're ready?"  
  
"Fuck yeah." Seth murmured; his eyes rolled half back in his head in pleasure.  
  
"Listen, what I need you to do is put your legs over my shoulders, can you do that?" Ryan asked softly.  
  
Seth nodded and began to maneuver his legs so that they were hooked over Ryan.  
  
Ryan, struggling slightly to keep doing what he had been doing, kneeled up straighter, so that his backside was no longer resting on his legs. He finally withdrew his fingers and lowered both hands to Seth's hips. He grasped them firmly and lifted the boy upwards slightly. Once he had them aligned to where he wanted them, he withdrew one of his hands and lowered it to his covered, slick cock.  
  
"You sure you're ready?" Ryan waited for Seth to nod and then he guided himself in using every ounce of his patience to take it slow and steady.  
  
Before this had all started, Seth knew there might be some pain involved if and when he ever got this chance, but during the course of the night he had completely forgotten about that fact and wasn't really expecting the small scrape and burn he felt when Ryan entered him. If he had been, he would have been able to keep from gasping from the sensation.  
  
Ryan had only been in about half way when he heard Seth gasp. The sound was not one of pleasure, but of pain, so he halted and was about to pull out when Seth stopped him.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. Just give me a minute to get used to it, you can keep going."  
  
Ryan looked down at him doubtfully, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Seth. He started to make moves to pull out again, but Seth counteracted him, pushing himself further on, so that Ryan found himself all the way inside of Seth.  
  
Ryan missed Seth's small grimace of pain, because his eyes were suddenly clenched as immense waves of pleasure were flooding his entire body. Seth was so tight and so hot and the minute he was completely encases it took ever ounce of his will power not to start ramming in and out of his friend until he reached his release. He stayed stock still until he was completely sure he could control his actions.  
  
After a minute or so the pain Seth had been experiencing had faded to non- existence and he was now focused on the look of rapture on Ryan's face. Part of him wanted to burst out laughing and the other part of his wanted Ryan to get to it and stop standing there like some perverted statue. "You can. you can move now."  
  
Ryan, who had just been convincing himself the same thing opened his eyes and stared down at Seth. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, the pain is gone, go ahead."  
  
And that was all the encouragement that Ryan needed. Slowly at first he slid himself backwards and then immediately afterwards, with just a little extra speed, slid himself right back in. The feeling was amazing. If he didn't concentrate he was afraid it wasn't going to last to long. He also found that if he tilted his hips just so, he could hit Seth's prostate on his forward strokes.  
  
Seth shuttered in ecstasy the first time Ryan's dick brushed against his prostate. And every time it happened his dick throbbed and twitched, getting harder and harder. He was struck by the sudden revelation that he might be able to cum just from this, with out anyone or anything touching his dick at all.  
  
"I have found just one problem with this position." Ryan grunted as he continued to fuck Seth.  
  
"What's that?" Seth responded in a similar fashion.  
  
"I can't kiss you from here, I'm afraid I'll snap something." Ryan's eyes were closed tight again.  
  
Seth smiled. "We'll just have to keep trying different positions until we find something we like." Seth paused to see if Ryan would make a statement about how this was a one time only thing.  
  
"Good idea." Ryan's grunts were becoming deeper. "Not that I don't like this." Grunt. "But you understand what I mean."  
  
Seth found himself needing to hold on to something as Ryan speed up and started thrusting harder. He clenched the couch cushions as the orgasmic feeling built up inside him with each stoke.  
  
Ryan was quickly losing control now. Seth was moving with him, meeting his thrusts, and clenching down at all the right moments. He knew he was going to come soon and just prayed that he could hold off long enough for Seth to get off as well. Instead of gripping Seth with two hands, he wrapped one arm around him instead and lowered the one hand that he had used to lube himself up with and attached it to Seth dick.  
  
It only took a few pumps from Ryan and Seth felt himself begin to shoot.  
  
Ryan felt Seth tightened with even more pressure around him and that was the end of his resolve as well.  
  
Both boys came with such intensity that it was a long couple of minutes before either of them recovered. When they did Seth removed his legs from Ryan's shoulders and Ryan pulled out of Seth. They both kind of hung there for a moment, staring at each other.  
  
Seth finally broke the stare and looked down at himself. He was covered in a mixture of lube and cum. "Ugh. I need a shower."  
  
Ryan looked at himself. "Yeah, I could use one too."  
  
Seth leaned over the couch and picked up the bottle of lube and his pajama pants. "My sailing lessons start at 9:30 tomorrow. What time do you have to be at the restaurant?"  
  
Ryan was gathering his belongings as well, having removed the used condom and rolled it up in one of the paper towels Seth had brought in earlier. "10:00, I only have to work the lunch shift. Wanna do something when I get home?"  
  
Seth, who had just gently peeled the towel off of the couch, was now removing the porn from the VCR and turning off the TV. "Sure, what do you have in mind? We could go down to the pier or what's her face, the tall blonde cheerleader is having a beach party all day tomorrow. We could go to that."  
  
"We'll think of something." Ryan responded as he finished pulling on his jeans. He headed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"Yeah, ditto." Seth started to head towards the stairs himself, getting to the bottom one before turning away from his friend completely. "Night Ryan."  
  
Ryan snuck up right behind Seth on the stairs and grabbed him, turning him around, and kissing him deep and hard. "Night Seth."  
  
Seth swayed a little, staring down at Ryan. But then he leaned in and gave Ryan an identical kiss right back.  
  
Ryan gave Seth a little smirk before heading back towards the kitchen. "Hey Seth?"  
  
Seth had gotten half way up the stairs this time. "What?"  
  
"We could always skip that party and just watch the rest of the movie tomorrow."  
  
The end. 


End file.
